halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jolly W. Roberts/Why Did This Happen?
Note to peoplez: Ikamuzu is Uzumaki spelt backwards. :P Huh. Appearently, I'm Japanese and I'm total dictator of China. -- CR NO!! Spelling Naruto names backwards was mah idea! NAO I SHALL BRING TERROR UPON SOMETHING WITH MAH PET GODZILLA! -- Someone who decided to spell Naruto names backwards that's idea was taken and then got angry and then waged war against something with her pet Godzilla. So the tyrannical president is a Democrat? Empress, *bows* -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:26, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Interesting! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:42, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Akira + Sousa = LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 15:51, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Is this a Tom Clancy novel...... --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 16:00, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Akira + Max = better than me + 077. :D -- JC 05:35, 14 January 2008 (UTC) I knew you'd say that! Isn't it a bit odd, liking someone....Oh, 6 years your senior. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:24, 14 January 2008 (UTC) JWR.... why am I unconscious on the floor and a spy? -- 14:22, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Yarr, Church must've been in an affair with GPT! Hmmm, I should stop going on such long business trips....-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:53, 15 January 2008 (UTC) A.) I never cheated on anybody. B.) I would appreciate it if you would stop with those jokes. C.) It's just a fan fic, stop taking it so seriously... ktnxbai -- JC mmhmm. If JWR wants to make CR whatever he wants then he can. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 02:42, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ... Damn, am I the only person left here who can determine this sitaution logically? ... I'll say this, there's no real romance in this. I thought it was quite obvious that Sousa got seduced into believing what Akira was saying... in other words, he was tricked by her... er... feminine wiles and Johnson, why are you a traitor? Well, I'll tell you this, that mission wasn't just a simple supply gathering mission. It was much more important. --[[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 21:16, 16 January 2008 (UTC) BTW, G23, I have never read a Tom Clancy novel. =P -- [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 21:18, 16 January 2008 (UTC) JWR, I know that there was no romance. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 21:36, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, I thought Akira was a bit cunning....-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:44, 17 January 2008 (UTC) JWR, I also knew that there was no romance. I just said Akira + Max because 077 said a similar thing... And for the last time 077, please, just stop it... -- Obito(Even Good Guys)( ) 05:34, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Stop...what? Commenting? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:14, 17 January 2008 (UTC) If you don't get what I mean, then I'm not going to explain it... -- Obito(Even Good Guys)( ) 03:28, 18 January 2008 (UTC)